


The Gifts

by Hughville



Category: House
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1965567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hughville/pseuds/Hughville
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron does what she does best:  take care of business for House.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gifts

It starts innocently enough. Someone sends House a gift and Cameron writes a thank you note. Then it’s Wilson’s birthday and Cameron asks House what he plans to get his best friend. House looks at her as if she’s sprouted another head.   
“I don’t buy him things,” House scoffs. “He’ll start expecting presents.” He waggles his finger at her. “Can’t upset the delicate balance.” Then he disappears into his office.  
Cameron shakes her head and orders a silk tie for Wilson. Wilson sends her a thank you note.  
When Mother’s Day rolls around, Cameron orders House’s mother a large bouquet of pink roses and a book about Europe. His mother calls to thank him and he glares at Cameron but says nothing to her. For his mother’s birthday, Cameron sends her white daisies and tiny diamond earrings. The gifts are beginning to cut into her savings but she doesn’t care. House’s mother calls to thank him again and this time he ignores Cameron for a week.   
Over the next two years, Cameron sends gifts and writes thank you notes for House. He doesn’t react or acknowledge that she does these things for him.  
As they are dealing with a patient with too many unexplained symptoms and his secretive father, Cameron discovers that House’s parents are in town and want to see him. Cameron immediately plans a dinner so she can meet the woman she’s sent gifts to for so long. The patient’s symptoms worsen and the dinner is canceled. Cameron walks into House’s office to update him about their patient and sees him standing uncomfortably with two people who can only be his parents. She introduces herself but declines the dinner invitation from House’s mother. The horrified look on his face is enough to keep her from intruding.

The next morning there are two envelopes on her desk. She picks up the one with the neat handwriting and opens it. Inside is a note from House’s mother, thanking her for choosing such lovely gifts. Cameron smiles and picks up the other envelope. There is a credit card and check inside. Attached to the check is a sticky note.  
 _Money for the presents. Use the credit card from now on and stop sending flowers to my mother. She’d rather have chocolates. And NO MORE GIFTS FOR WILSON! -H_  
Cameron tucks the check and card into her purse before picking up House’s mail. She sorts through it quickly and takes the important letters into his office. He sits at his desk reading a magazine. Cameron places the envelopes on his desk and turns to leave. He gently grasps her hand and places a lingering kiss in her palm before dropping her hand. She looks at him and he seems engrossed in his reading. Clearing his throat loudly, he flicks a glance at her and then resumes reading. Cameron walks back into the Diagnostics conference room and picks up her lab coat. Without a second glance, she heads toward the clinic.


End file.
